Ordinaire
by Oximore
Summary: Ryan n'avait jamais eu le sentiment d'être ordinaire, avant de devenir un CSI... sous entendu slash si vous chercher bien, mais c'est loin d'être le sujet ... loin d'être ma meilleure fic mais je la poste tout de même :D


**Titre de la fic :** Ordinaire.

**Auteur :** Oximore

**Couple :** Eric/Ryan

**Fandom :** CSI Miami (les experts Miami)

**Thème :** # 7 # Superstar

**Rating :** PG (peut être PG-13 pour le vocabulaire mais vraiment pour les grand(es) sensible(s)!)

**Note :** probablement la pire fic que j'ai jamais ecrite... c'est dire! :D

#

#

Pour ce qu'en savait Ryan, chaque groupe de personnes partageant la même société avait droit à sa superstar locale. Au laboratoire de la police scientifique de Miami, le rôle revenait à Éric Delko.

Vous savez! Le genre de type si grand, si beau, si classe et si sexy qu'il désintègre la confiance en soit des mecs autour de lui et hypnotise les femmes. Le genre de type qu'elles seraient prête à payer, rien que pour un baiser.

Éric Delko semblait tout droit sorti d'un magasine de mode masculine, n'ayant rien à envier aux bellâtres qui s'y pâmaient, et sa vie privée, bien plus palpitante qu'un épisode de « Dynastie », passionnait tout le laboratoire -à l'exception d'Horatio peut-être.

Ryan n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur du phénomène lorsqu'il était encore un simple flic en patrouille. Il avait remarqué le cubain -difficile de le manquer à dire vrai- mais, il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention.

À l'époque, c'était un tout autre latino qui attirait son regard ...

À présent, il se rendait compte du terrible pouvoir d'attraction que possédait son collègue. Éric Delko attirait les gens autour de lui, comme une étoile au large champ magnétique, poussant tout les astres environnant à tourner autour de lui. Ça allait des belles jeunes femmes fortunées (et à moitié folle) aux agents fédéraux le suspectant de trafic de drogue en passant par les simples assistantes et les collègues de travail et toutes autres personnes s'approchant de lui.

Le soleil en somme. Éric Delko était comme le soleil.

En bien ou en mal, Éric Delko ne laissait personne indifférent, et Ryan ne fit pas exception à la règle. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait?

Dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, l'ambiance était devenue électrique. C'était cliché, mais c'était vrai. S'il avait d'abord été indifférent, le cubain agaça rapidement Ryan, l'exaspéra même. Il rendait tout tellement plus difficile avec son comportement de mâle dominant marquant son territoire! Comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez difficiles pour tout le monde.

Et, alors même qu'il trouvait son attitude parfaitement horripilante, Ryan entra dans son jeu. En pauvre joueur débutant, il s'était aveuglé par un mélange d'orgueil et de ressentiment qui n'avait abouti qu'à une série d'erreurs regrettables. Heureusement, il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'enfoncer dans sa propre bêtise et il avait fini par trouver sa place, même avec leur Marlon Brando local, une fois celui-ci rassuré quand au fait que sa place de mâle alpha était clairement établit et indiscutable.

Vraiment! Comme-ci Ryan avait la prétention, fraichement débarquée, de prendre la place d'un CSI brillant et aguerri tel que Tim. Il était orgueilleux, oui, pas stupide!

Et finalement, lui aussi se pris d'intérêt, comme tout le reste du labo, au feuilleton Éric Delko. La relation entre Marisol Delko et H, les innombrables liaisons d'Éric, les fédéraux qui surveillaient, tout y étaient, amour, sexe, drogue, et Ryan avait souvent l'impression de naviguer quelques part entre un épisode de « Dallas » et de « Amour gloire et beauté » ...

L'affaire avec la « Mala Noche » achevait le scénario avec rien de moins qu'une des plus puissante mafia du pays qui décidait de s'en prendre à au cubain et Horatio Caine, et qui c'était achevée, après beaucoup trop de sangs versés, en une sorte de poursuite vengeresse à la « Kill Bill ».

Sauf qu'Uma Thurman était plus sexy qu'Éric.

Quoique ...

Même si peu de gens l'avaient remarqué, l'affaire de la « Mala Noche » l'avait également touché. La mort de Jessop durant l'enquête avait véritablement été un coup dur. Ryan ne montrait presque jamais ses émotions, surtout pas sur son lieu de travail, alors peu de gens l'avaient noté, mais lui et Jessop partageaient une amitié respectueuse qui avait toujours eu de la valeur à ses yeux. C'était également une sorte de rappel à Ryan de ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il était, et pourquoi il était venu ici.

La seule qui l'avait remarqué était Calli, et elle ne c'était pas attardée sur la question. La perte de Marisol était trop récente, et la douleur de ses supérieurs trop forte pour que la sienne soit remarquée.

Bien sur, il comprenait que c'était différent, que la peine qu'éprouvait Éric et Horatio face à la perte tragique d'une soeur et d'une épouse aimée était sans nom, et il les respectait sincèrement pour leur travail, leur courage.

Éric Delko le fascinait. Ryan était humain, après tout. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si son collègue savait tenir sa queue dans son pantalon de temps en temps, il n'aurait pas le quart des ennuis qu'il avait quotidiennement.

La collection de petites amies devait faire partie de la panoplie de star...

Peut être était-il un peu injuste; Éric était un très bon CSI, et sa vie était loin d'être facile, mais celle de Ryan ne l'avait pas été non plus! Contrairement au cubain, qui avait une famille solide et unie, la sienne était un désastre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait quitté sa famille à seize ans et désamianté de vieilles demeures pour payer ses études!

Sa vie sentimentale semblait être définitivement effondrée et s'il avait des amitiés solides, ses amis s'étaient dispersés sur la planète de sorte qu'il ne les voyait qu'occasionnellement. Trop rarement.

Ryan passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il détestait s'apitoyer sur son sort, et c'était précisément ce qu'il commençait à faire. Certes, il n'était pas la superstar qu'était son collègue, et son égo en prenait un coup. À côté d'Éric Delko, il avait la désagréable impression d'être ordinaire, de se fondre dans la masse.

La sonnerie de son portable ramena cruellement Ryan à la réalité.

Lentement, sa main glissa dans la poche de sa veste pour en retirer l'appareil. Sur l'écran, le nom Delko était apparut. Ryan soupira, et le rangea sans répondre. Leur enquête était terminée, et il savait qu'aucune nouvelle affaire n'était atterri sur la table dans l'après-midi .

Ryan avait aperçut Valera et Calli proposer à Éric d'aller boire un verre et il s'était éclipsé. Le cubain l'appelait surement pour l'inviter, sur le conseil de Valera. La jeune femme l'appréciait. Mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était rentrer chez lui, prendre une longue douche, et oublier, pendant quelques minutes, tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Éric Delko ou à son job.

Il quitta le laboratoire sans remarquer le regard sombre qui le suivit jusqu'à se qu'il passe les portes du laboratoire.

#

#

**Uuuuuuh, cette fic est proprement affreuse, je la déteste! Honnêtement, c'est juste... pouah! Mais voilà, elle est là, et je n'ai ni le temps, ni, soyons franc, le courage de tenter autre chose.**

**Comme toujours, merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour sa correction :D**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
